


It's a Long Journey

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Bring me back to you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Lance and Shiro are married, M/M, Non-Sexual Body Worship, Sappy, Shance Support Week 2018, Trans Lance, day 3 prompt: Hold my hand, he just got top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Lance just got top surgery but everything else doesn't look like it belongs. At least Shiro's there to be a sappy dork.





	It's a Long Journey

Lance’s chest hurt, it hurt every time he stretched back, every time he leaned forward. He couldn’t even lay on his stomach anymore. But it was worth it, Lance looked in the mirror in their bedroom, staring at the stitches in his skin, right at the base of his chest. 

He smiled to himself, turning and giggling more at how there was no longer a swell of his chest, and how he wouldn’t have to wear his binder anymore. He hummed to himself, tracing over the stitches with his thumb slowly, only wincing slightly. 

He looked over the rest of his body and let out a small sigh, it still didn't look like what he thought it should. He tore his eyes away with a sigh and looked over as the bathroom door opened. 

Shiro walked out of the bathroom and looked at his husband, cocking his head at the disappointed look on his face.

“Lance? Hon?” he said softly, walking over to him and pulling him into his chest. “You alright?” 

Lance just sighed again and pressed his face into Shiro’s chest. 

“I’m gross” he mumbled, turning his head slightly. 

Shiro made a face and shifted them back to the mirror, making lance turn around with just a little bit of force. Lance didn't look at the mirror, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Shiro… what are you doing…” He sighed, looking over his shoulder.

“Admiring my husband~” he purred, letting his hand rest at Lance’s side and his chin on his head. “And how handsome you are” 

Lance laughed softly “Yeah right” 

“I’m being serious,” Shiro affirmed. 

“You have your scars,” his hand traced over a large scar over Lance’s hip, then over a series of smaller ones scattered around his torso. “Each one of them telling a story of who you are, what you’ve gone through.”

“Shiro…” Lance whimpered, feeling his eyes start to water.

“You have freckles dusting all along your arms” Shiro brushed his hand along Lance’s arms, rubbing at his elbow slightly. “It looks like the night sky in your skin”

Lance blushed and looked away, only looking up when Shiro pulled away slightly, taking Lance’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, trailing a line of kisses up his arm and stopping at his shoulder, pressing another kiss there. Lance giggled softly, rubbing at his eye with his free hand.

“Takashi, you’re being sappy” He chuckled, turning his head and kissing the side of his husbands. 

“I know, but I can’t help it when you’re so handsome.” Shiro hummed, moving up and meeting Lance’s lips with his own. “My husband is a handsome, gorgeous piece of work.”

Lance giggled and kissed deeper, turning and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck with a purr. 

“You’re a dork”

“I know.”

“My dork”

Shiro smiled and brushed his hand up his husbands side, letting it rest on his chest, his thumb brushed gently over the stitches. It pulled a pained gasp from the other and Shiro jolted his hand away as if he had been shocked. 

“Does it still hurt?” He asked softly, pulling away and looking at him. 

“A little” Lance admitted “My chest just aches right now” 

“I’m sorry” Shiro frowned, pressing his forehead against Lance’s

“Its okay” Lance brushes his nose against his husbands. “It’s better that you’re here with me now”

“Good” Shiro smiled and kissed Lance once again, closing his eyes. 

They could get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay  
> come yell at me on tumblr @black-paladin-babes


End file.
